1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hardfacing which provide improved durability. In particular, the present invention relates to hardfacing for use on steel body drill bits.
2. Background Art
Polycrystalline diamond compact (“PDC”) cutters are known in the art for use in earth-boring drill bits. Typically, bits using PDC cutters include an integral bit body which may be made of steel or fabricated from a hard matrix material such as tungsten carbide (WC). A plurality of PDC cutters is mounted along the exterior face of the bit body in extensions of the bit body called “blades.” Each PDC cutter has a portion which typically is brazed in a recess or pocket formed in the blade on the exterior face of the bit body.
The PDC cutters are positioned along the leading edges of the bit body blades so that as the bit body is rotated, the PDC cutters engage and drill the earth formation. In use, high forces may be exerted on the PDC cutters, particularly in the forward-to-rear direction. Additionally, the bit and the PDC cutters may be subjected to substantial abrasive forces. In some instances, impact, vibration, and erosive forces have caused drill bit failure due to loss of one or more cutters, or due to breakage of the blades.
While steel body bits may have toughness and ductility properties which make them resistant to cracking and failure due to impact forces generated during drilling, steel is more susceptible to erosive wear or abrasive caused by contact with the formation and by high-velocity drilling fluids and formation fluids which carry abrasive particles, such as sand, rock cuttings, and the like. Generally, steel body PDC bits are coated with a more erosion-resistant material, such as tungsten carbide, to improve their erosion resistance. However, tungsten carbide and other erosion-resistant materials are relatively brittle. During use, a thin coating of the erosion-resistant material may crack, peel off or wear, exposing the softer steel body which is then rapidly eroded. This can lead to loss of PDC cutters as the area around the cutter is eroded away, causing the bit to fail.
Typically, a hardfacing material is applied, such as by arc or gas welding, to the exterior surface of the drill bit to protect the bit against erosion and abrasion. The hardfacing material typically includes one or more metal carbides, which are bonded to the steel body by a metal alloy (“binder alloy”). In effect, the carbide particles are suspended in a matrix of metal forming a layer on the surface of the teeth. The carbide particles give the hardfacing material hardness and wear resistance, while the matrix metal provides fracture toughness to the hardfacing.
Many factors affect the durability of a hardfacing composition in a particular application. These factors include the chemical composition and physical structure (size, shape, and particle size distribution) of the carbides, the chemical composition and microstructure of the matrix metal or alloy, and the relative proportions of the carbide materials to one another and to the matrix metal or alloy. The metal carbide most commonly used in hardfacing is tungsten carbide. Small amounts of tantalum carbide and titanium carbide may also be present in such material, although these other carbides may be considered to be deleterious.
Many different types of tungsten carbides are known based on their different chemical compositions and physical structure. Four types of tungsten carbide commonly used in hardfacing drill bits are cast tungsten carbide, carburized tungsten carbide, macro-crystalline tungsten carbide, and cemented tungsten carbide (also known as sintered tungsten carbide).
Tungsten forms two carbides, WC and W2C, and there can be an essentially continuous range of compositions therebetween. Cast carbide refers to a eutectic mixture of the WC and W2C compounds, and as such is substoichiometric; that is, it has less carbon than the WC form. Cast carbide is solidified from the molten state and comminuted to the desired particle size.
Cemented tungsten carbide refers to a material formed by mixing particles of tungsten carbide, typically monotungsten carbide, and particles of cobalt or other iron group metal, and sintering the mixture. In a typical process for making cemented tungsten carbide, small tungsten carbide particles, e.g., 1-15 microns, and cobalt particles are vigorously mixed with a small amount of organic wax which serves as a temporary binder. An organic solvent may be used to promote uniform mixing. The mixture may be prepared for sintering by either of two techniques: it may be pressed into solid bodies often referred to as green compacts; alternatively, it may be formed into granules or particles such as by pressing through a screen, or tumbling and then screened to obtain more or less uniform particle size.
Such green compacts or particles are then heated in a vacuum furnace to first evaporate the wax and then to a temperature near the melting point of cobalt (or the like) to cause the tungsten carbide particles to be bonded together by the metallic phase. After sintering, the compacts are crushed and screened for the desired particle size. Similarly, the sintered particles, which tend to bond together during sintering, are gently churned in a ball mill with media to separate them without damaging the particles. Some particles may be crushed to break them apart. These are also screened to obtain a desired particle size. The crushed cemented carbide is generally more angular than the particles which tend to be rounded.
Another type of tungsten carbide is macro-crystalline carbide. This material is essentially stoichiometric tungsten carbide created by a thermite process. Most of the macro-crystalline tungsten carbide is in the form of single crystals, but some bicrystals of tungsten carbide may also form in larger particles. Single crystal stoichiometric tungsten carbide is commercially available from Kennametal, Inc., Fallon, Nev.
Carburized carbide is yet another type of tungsten carbide. Carburized tungsten carbide is a product of the solid-state diffusion of carbon into tungsten metal at high temperatures in a protective atmosphere. Sometimes, it is referred to as fully carburized tungsten carbide. Such carburized tungsten carbide grains usually are multi-crystalline, i.e., they are composed of tungsten carbide agglomerates. The agglomerates form grains that are larger than the individual tungsten carbide crystals. These large grains make it possible for a metal infiltrant or an infiltration binder to infiltrate a powder of such large grains. On the other hand, fine grain powders, e.g., grains less than 5 μm, do not infiltrate satisfactorily. Typical carburized tungsten carbide contains a minimum of 99.8% by weight of tungsten carbide, with a total carbon content in the range of about 6.08% to about 6.18% by weight.
Regardless of the type of hardfacing material used, designers continue to seek improved properties (such as improved wear resistance, thermal resistance, etc.) in the hardfacing materials. Unfortunately, increasing wear resistance usually results in a loss in fracture toughness, or vice-versa.
Typically, a drill bit is hardfaced with a single hardfacing. To achieve higher wear resistance (mainly against abrasion or erosion), the hardfacing composition may be designed to have a maximum amount of carbide content in the metallic matrix or the thickness of the hardfacing layer may be increased. However, a hardfacing with higher hardness and higher carbide content is more prone to cracking and delamination, especially as the thickness of the hardfacing increases. Furthermore, the tenacity or fracture toughness of a hardfacing layer decreases with an increased thickness of the single hardfacing layer, limiting the life of the hardfacing.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a hardfacing having increased toughness, hardness, and thickness without increased tendency for cracking or delamination in the hardfacing.